MOMENTOS
by Elice Bcest
Summary: "Yo sé que existo porque tú me imaginas" PINECEST ONE-SHOT


MOMENTOS

Por: EliceBcest

"_Yo sé que existo porque tú me imaginas"_

Ángel González

Tenían varios minutos en silencio, observándose, ninguno había sentido la necesidad de decir algo, por lo que permanecían ahí, mirándose. Tal vez ambos pensaban que si se atrevían a pronunciar algo el momento se rompería, y no existiría la manera de rezurcirlo, poco a poco se iría deshilando hasta que no quedara nada. Por eso era mejor callar, perderse en los ojos del otro, buscando un sutil cambio, y al mismo tiempo encontrar las huellas de los niños que llegaron hace tantos años a Gravity Falls.

Ahora tenía más de veinte, ya no eran necesarias las identificaciones falsas que alguna vez hizo Mabel. También habían pasado varios años desde que habían estado juntos, en efecto, pudieron ver a su respectiva contraparte ser un adolescente desgarbado y una gótica demasiado feliz, sin embargo, ninguno podría jamás detener el tiempo, y en dado caso de que lo intentaran sabían quién vendría a detenerlos.

Estaban ahí porque sus tíos decidieron por fin detener su viaje, ninguno dijo nada, ni Dipper, ni Mabel sintieron la necesidad de preguntar, ambos lo sabían. Tanto Ford como Stan eran demasiado viejos, cansados para continuar su vieja promesa, las mujeres, los tesoros y la aventura por fin se habían acabado. No era algo que le molestara a alguno de sus tíos abuelos, no, por el contrario, siempre entendieron que no podrían jamás recuperar el tiempo perdido, por ahora únicamente les quedaban los momentos juntos, y eso era suficiente.

Los gemelos Pines originales sentían demasiado cerca la muerte, tanto que en un acuerdo sin palabras decidieron regresar a donde lo habían perdido y ganado todo.

Los bosques infinitos del Pacífico Noroeste era la postal digna de llevarse a sus tumbas, de ser lo que sus ojos azules y marchitos vieran antes de cerrarse por siempre.

Mabel y Dipper entendían la decisión de dos de los hombres más importantes en sus vidas de por fin detenerse, así que cuando recibieron la llamada telefónica en la cual sus tíos les pedían que pasaran ese verano con ellos ninguno fue capaz de decir no.

Dipper tenía más de tres años trabajando en Alemania en uno de los nuevos laboratorios de McGucket, en el mismo tiempo Mabel había estado en al menos diez países, siendo Mabel, enseñando arte, ya que los colores simplemente corrían por sus venas.

Los dos llegaron el mismo día, sólo con algunas horas de diferencia, la última en regresar a la vieja cabaña fue Mabel. El lugar ahora era más bien una casa de huéspedes, Soos y Melody se habían mudado cuando su familia creció, y fue necesario más espacio para los niños, aunque jamás estuvieron demasiado lejos, después de todo la pareja nunca privaría a Stanley del gusto de ser llamado abuelo.

Al entrar a la cocina los vio a los tres, estaban tomando un poco de café, tranquilos y sonrientes, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que ese momento permaneciera así, para siempre, congelado en su memoria.

Hacía tiempo que ella era la más pequeña, la adolescencia le había jugado una mala pasada, haciendo que Dipper creciera mucho más que ella, pero seguía siendo la más hábil, su gemelo sería eternamente torpe. Se sentía tan minúscula entre todos esos brazos, era gracioso, pero le gustaba cerrar los ojos, y llenar sus pulmones del aroma de cada uno. Stan desde que lo conoció siempre había olido a colonia, cigarro, tierra y nostalgia, si es que la nostalgia pudiera tener un olor. Ford era una mezcla de químicos, whiskey, pasto y tristeza, si alguna vez le preguntarán cómo es qué huele tan complicada emoción, ella simplemente respondería como a mi tío Stanford.

Y Dipper, ¿qué podría decir de su gemelo? Huele ligeramente a sudor, a libros, a pino, y sobre todo a amor.

Si, el amor huele exactamente como a Dipper.

El abrazo termina, porque en algún instante debe de hacerlo, Mabel sonríe con nostalgia, desearía que ese momento hubiera durado unos cuantos segundos más.

Los gemelos jóvenes escucharon a los mayores, sentados en la sala, sobre el piso, con grandes ojos llenos de emoción, como cuando eran unos niños, y por un momento todo fue perfecto de nuevo. Las carcajadas estrepitosas de Stan mientras habla de sirenas, los planes intrincados de Ford cuando les cuenta sobre los pasajes a otras dimensiones, Mabel riendo mientras los interrumpe, Dipper anotando todo es su propia versión del diario. El día se fue, y dio paso a la noche, tanto Ford como Stan se despidieron y se marcharon a sus habitaciones, besaron las frentes de sus sobrinos, no importaría cuantos años tuvieron o cuan viejos fueran ellos, siempre serían sus niños.

Dipper y Mabel fueron a la cocina, bebieron una última taza de café, hablaron de lo común, de lo simple, de lo cotidiano, fingiendo que no tiene más de un año que no tenían contacto. Los dos con pies vagos y perezosos llegaron hasta el ático, parecía que ese lugar era el mismo de hace tantos años, que había tenido la tarea de resguardar todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos.

Mabel fue al baño, lavó sus dientes, se puso el pijama, después Dipper hizo exactamente lo mismo. Se acostaron en sus viejas camas, cada rincón, cada pared, cada mueble, cada telaraña, cada mancha de moho, estaba llena de sus momentos.

Un lugar lleno de ellos.

Continuaron mirándose, la ventaja era que sus naturalezas eran distintas, eso siempre fue algo que jugó a su favor.

Mabel lo miró, y dijo lo que tenía demasiado tiempo dentro de sus bocas. —¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

No era necesaria las explicaciones o las excusas, no entre ellos dos. Dipper fue al lado de su hermana, Mabel se deslizó hasta que su cuerpo tocó la pared, era mucho más fácil cuando eran niños. Dipper estiró su mano y apagó el quinqué, la oscuridad siempre lo hizo más fácil. Mabel pasó sus manos debajo de las de su gemelo, podía sentir como su corazón latía acelerado, amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, era gracioso porque el suyo hacia lo mismo. Dipper se sentía tonto ya que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, ya no era un adolescente y mucho menos un niño, sin embargo, así se sentía. Los pechos de su gemela contra su espalda, su respiración en su cuello, y su corazón enloquecido que solamente le pedía una cosa.

Para Dipper ella era perfecta, Mabel siempre estuvo consciente de estar bastante lejos de esa afirmación, pero lo conocía bastante bien. Le susurró al oído lo que ambos tenían años intentando callar, cada una de las palabras se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche.

Sólo una palabra se quedó fijada en su mente. —Bésame.

Una vez más estuvieron frente a frente, mirándose, no eran los niños que hace años habían iniciado esto, pero tampoco eran los adultos que negaban hasta morir sus sentimientos, únicamente eran Dipper y Mabel, y por esa noche, en medio de la oscuridad, ambos guardarían los momentos.

FIN


End file.
